Ninjago : World Fate
by shyjoker
Summary: Sequel to "Bravery Fate". After obtaining the mark of the Main Hero, what will Kai do? T just for the in case.
1. The World Fate (1)

**Have you realized that every life alway's has a story.**

**Well if a world has a story and every story has the Main Hero or the Heroine. **

**The Happy, Tragic, or Bitter memories will appear at you?**

**If you are actually the Main Hero or the Protagonist.**

**What do you do?**

**What moral will you give?**

**Of course, how about you'll find out by when, can I ask you?  
**

**And final thing..**

**Wich world is better?**

**The Fantasy or..**

**..The Reality?**

**The world fate is at your hand, what will you do?**

**Kai?**


	2. Kai and Zane

**(Kai POV.)**

* * *

All my sight was blank, I don't remember anything except.., I'm awake, inside a hospital room expect I felt strange I wonder, something happen?

"**Kai**! Thank goodness your okay!" **Nya **called. "Nya? Where Am I? What happen? Why I even.." I stare to my hand, the writhing mark **M.H** still here. "Nya..." I called. "Nya, is Kai okay?!" **Jay** burst in, followed by the other's, **Lone **(who's not wearing but a helmet, smart..) even with them.

"You been asleep for 3 day's straight." Lone said flatly. "Re, really?!" i exclaim. "Forget that! How are you feeling?!" **Lloyd** asked rashly. "Fine, just a little dizzy that's all.." I answer. "Good, then I explain few thing's that I know." Lone exclaim. **Zane** for some reason he's been quite all the time.

"Firstly, we start from the **Erasor Existence**, they are a group of organisation. Little information about the member's and the leader, but those people just a group of a normal children, teenage and adult's..." Lone start explain. "Wait so we fight with this group of ordinary people?!" I asked cutting Lone explanation. "Probably, but they been training for year's and getting themself to get stronger." Lone flatly giving answer to my question, he paused a while. "Now, that you said it. Not only ordinary people involved, the one who has magic, skill and other thing's which related with, out of the ordinary stuff are also involved." Lone conclude. "So you trying to say that one of those people we fight of are actually..." **Cole** said, he sound nervous. "Indeed normal kids and adult perhaps.." Lone quickly answer.

"And we get to the second of my sharing information.." Lone turned at shrunken Lloyd, "**Dragon Holder**, and this information also contain how and why Lloyd who in 16 year's body got back into 10 year old body." Lloyd eye's widened. "But they're not at this world, they errrr..." Lone lose word, he seem's thinking hard. "The Underworld?" I asked. "No." he said. "Umm, Dra-dragonland?" Jay asked. "No, and is that suppose to be a park?" Lone started to fed up. "And where is it?" I asked impatiently.

"**Peoh Alfming Teaf**. That's the other world, **we** need to go." Lone explain, all stare sharply at him, I wouldn't blame them, since he suddenly attack me. "And here's the third information, **M.H A.K.A Main Hero**." I stare at Lone I really want to know about this. "A Main Hero, is the Protagonist for the story.."

"Wait, so are you saying that Kai is the real Hero instead of me?" Lloyd cut in. Lone deathglare him, Lloyd flinch and go to Nya's back for hiding. "Again.., from the Main Hero, if you guy's want to ask just raise up your hand's **please?!**" Lone said pushing the 'please' part darkly. Everyone stay quite, even myself because we scared of Lone, why you ask? Because, I have a reallyy bad feeling about him. "You guy's still remember what **Arkan** saying aren't you?" Lone asked, dark aura's still at his back. We shake our head worrying about lying, remembering how Jay's almost throw overboard (yikes!). "Uhm, maybe like the story or something like that?" Jay gave a small laugh. What even he thinking, is he want to get throw from window hospital!? "Yes, if the chosen person have the mark of the Main Hero, then the world become his place to find the ending of the story.." Lone says.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. "Are going to say were, in some story?!" Jay yelled. I couldn't believe that either, Lone look serious about it. "Shhh! Were are in the hospital!" Lone whisper, putting his finger on his mouth. "Don't shush us, tell more detail and we be quite!" Cole growled. "Like I said if the chosen one is already have the Main Hero mark, then the world fate is going to be at his hands, either you like or not!" Lone almost yelled but he tried to not, I don't care. "So I'm not the Main Hero, then Kai is!? I just defeated the Overlord!" Lloyd started to yelled.

Lone almost snapped, but he take a really deep breath. "You know we'll talk about this later..!" he said and leave. "He's snapped." Jay said flatly. "I know what to do. Lloyd apologize to him." Cole command. "What, I..!?" Lloyd sound's did not happy about it. "Like come on, Lloyd your the one who raised you voice like that.." I said, without thinking.

* * *

**(No POV. Location :Bounty)**

* * *

"Lone are you still..." Nya called. Lone who was leaning at the deck seeing the scenery, pretend didn't hear that, he's wearing his hooded caped again, the helmet he borrowed from a motorcycle taxi driver how embarrassing. Zane said that he take the wheel for awhile "Lloyd apologize, will ya!" Cole whisper. "What did I do?!" Lloyd snapped. Kai deathglare him, "Just say it, or you dealing with whatever your a kid or not." Kai whisper angrily. "Uh?! O-okay fine, sheeeesh!" Lloyd take a step's forward to Lone. "Lone, I wan.." before Lloyd said anything, Lone sigh. "Fine, I accept your apologize, just stop being annoying again will you?" Lone replied without looking to Lloyd, Lloyd surprise about that. He never knew that Lone was really that sharp, or maybe he overheard his and the other's conversation.

"But, promise me one thing, if you met some old man with a scar's one his face, you better be ready at his training someday.." Lone said softly. "Huh?" Lloyd confused at Lone when he gave a soft smile, even though his face remain unknown. Lone wave his hand's open and widely. Kai, Nya, Jay and Cole felt relieved, "Lone, how about joining us for the training?" Kai offered cheerfully.

"Okay, I take it for apologizing for hitting hardly." Lone replied calmly. "Great, but you could stop smiling right now." Jay point out to Lone face. "I can't it's stuck!" Lone gritting his teeth. "Hey, I heard pinching his cheek's might work!" Cole said. "How about you slapping me right-left just when someone started to snap!" Lone say's with an angry smile.

Then Kai walk casually and slap Lone left to right. "OW! YOU SONOVA..!" Lone snapped, "Wow, it work your not smiling anymore." Kai said (evilly) cheerfully. "AND I GONNA KILL YOU!" Lone chased after Kai as he run for his life.

Everyone laugh together, expect they felt something missing, Zane.

"_Wait, for some reason Zane start to walk away from us..., I wonder why? Now that I remember it, he's starting talking with Chesire I wonder why?_" Cole thought shortly, well let just say that Lone dragging Kai and planning to jump with him, and Cole of course as the leader have protect his team mate's, panicking and try to stop Lone for doing something stupid. But he's still curious about Zane.

* * *

"I-is that so.., will that be really going to happen?" Zane asked, at Lone's phone. Let just say he's borrowing Lone's phone, talking to someone. "_Well, maybe or maybe not. It could be 100% accurate but since I told you it could be anytime or anywhere and a random number's of percent~!_" It was **Chesire Cat**, "I see.., about the dark ice at the past (read the Bravery Fate then you'll know) did my father done something wrong in the past?" Zane asked worriedly, hopping his father did not done something wrong, really bad and wrong. "..." Chesire didn't respond until. "_Why don't you find it yourself, every people have a dark past to you know._" Chesire advised. Zane just node for agreement. "_Hey, you know you shouldn't stray yourself from the other's like that, because your worries about they're fate, but it's a good thing but, let me say this, if they know that you worrying like this, they worried you back, know that._" Chesire gave a soft chuckled from the phone. "You..., you maybe right. Maybe I shouldn't over worried like that, but thank you for the advice." Zane replied happily. "_..., You're naive aren't you, Zane?_" Lone chuckled, then click the phone to end the conversation. Zane knew that, and start take care the wheel again.

He felt desperate, about Kai's fate of being the Main Hero.

* * *

**(Flashback Zane POV. Location : Fire Temple)**

* * *

_"KAI!" all shrieked. Kai fainted, and there's a new mark appearing at Kai's right hand, it's still fade but it's clearly a writing M.H, "Lone!" Jay growled angrily. "He's fine, probably take some time, for waking up again." Lone said coldly._

_*PLAAAAK/SLAAAAP*_

_Nya slap him, Lone. "Ouch.." that's the small murmured he give, as he touching his slapped cheek with his hand. "I'm a girl, I know and Kai knew that aswell. He even appreciated me!" Nya shout at Lone. Amazingly, she didn't cry, her eye's reflected a spirit that could never end easily to put it out. "Nya.." Jay murmured, shockingly. I and Cole completely stunned._

_"Like I care about him, but know this." Lone pause and start to leave the temple. "Kai will never and ever run away from his fate, until all it finished." Lone said and leaving the temple completely. Nya flinch hearing that news, from Lone cold mouth, and fall over her knee's._

_"NYA!"_

* * *

**(End of**** Flashback)**

* * *

After that happen, Lone wait for us at the bounty. Jay glare at him, Cole carrying Kai back to the room, Nya stayed at her room, Lloyd still confused for what's happening. Then the next day, Kai been screaming with pain and all his body went cold, a low temperature, like a dead body. That's the reason why we, take Kai to the hospital.

That's all what I remember, but Kai has to stand up to his fate. "Kai will dealing with multiple death's.." Chesire's word's still echoing at me, and that vision.., who.., who is she? The red haired girl, with the sea of flames?

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!

Thank you for reading and please review.

:)


End file.
